wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Highborne
Highborne elves (aka Highborn elves) were the upper classes of the Kaldorei civilization and were the favoured servitors of Queen Azshara whom she called the quel'dorei ("High Elves" or "Highborne). Though despite their physical appearance Kaldorei were already split across racial lines, as night elves and "Highborn" elves. They had been transformed by the magic flowing through their veins. Night elves foreswore the use of arcane magic centuries before and even built up great resistance against it. They could master arcane power, although doing so changed them forever. Once a night elf learned to use arcane spellcasting, he suffered a painful transformation that stripped away his native night elf abilities and replaced them with high elf racial abilities. The complete change occured within the space of a week and could not be reversed once its started. Although stripped of his racial heritage, his physical attributes did not change. They were ordered by their Queen to plumb the depths of the Well of Eternity for knowledge and discovered primitive magic. The reckless use of magic by the Highborne led to their slow corruption and addiction to the power it granted. The ripples sent into the Twisting Nether attracted the Burning Legion to Azeroth. In the titanic war that followed many Highborne were seduced by the Burning Legion who promised them as much magic as they desired; many gave themselves wholly over to the Burning Legion and were transformed into the first satyrs by Sargeras' minion, Xavius (A former Highborne leader himself). The Highborne tried to open a portal for Sargeras to to enter the world, however they were foiled by the efforts of Malfurion Stormrage and many Highborne were killed and smashed to the sea floor with Queen Azshara and transformed into the Naga. A few Highborne survived and made their way with the rest of the night elves to Mount Hyjal where they helped rebuild the night elven civilization. However, many felt the pangs of their magical addiction and were tempted to use the power of the new Well of Eternity. After recklessly attempting to convince the part of Night Elf society to use magic by unleashing a terrible storm upon Ashenvale, the Highborne were exiled. The exiles landed in Lordaeron and became the High Elves; they remembered the mistakes of the past and used Runestones to shield the use of their magic from the Burning Legion and practiced magic with more care than their ancestors. After the destruction of Quel'Thalas, a group of high elves embraced their Highborne ancestry and resumed the reckless use of magic, including demonic magic. Kael'thas Sunstrider renamed his people as the blood elves, and fled to Outland with Illidan Stormrage. However many remained behind and began to rebuild their shattered city of Silvermoon. Some original night elf Highbornes still exist, such as the Shen'dralar, and Archmage Tarsis Kir-Moldir (picture), but the majority of them are now high elves, blood elves, naga, satyr or dead and can be found as ghosts. Most of the high elves and blood elves are just descendants. Image:Dath'Remar.jpg|The Highborne Dath'Remar before he turns into a high elf. Notable Highborne * Aszune * Azj'Tordin * Azshara, queen of the Kal'dorei, now a Naga * Dath'remar Sunstrider, former Highborne, now a High Elf * Iolan * Lady Vashj, former handmaiden to Queen Azshara, now Illidan's lieutenent * Prince Tortheldrin, leader of the Shen'dralar * Tarsis Kir-Moldir - Highborne Archmage. * Xavius, former advisor to Queen Azshara, now the first Satyr. * Falrin Treeshaper * Lorekeeper Javon * Lorekeeper Kildrath * Lorekeeper Lydros * Lorekeeper Mykos * Magister Kalendris * Tsu'zee * High Priest Thel'danis (presumed) * Athrikus Narassin (presumed) * Illidan Stormrage, although not really a Highborne, he practiced Highborne Magic (which may have altered him) Category:Lore Category:night Elves Category:High Elves Category:Races Category:Highborne